The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins: Character Profiles
by carpenterzac7
Summary: This the profile for any OC's I plan to appear in The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins series
1. Nicole Noble Profile

"Zac: This is the profile for my fellow apprentice holy knight Nicole Noble."

"Nicole: Hello readers you haven't met me yet but nice to meet you all."

Nicole Noble Profile:

Name Nicole Noble

Height: 5.6 ft

Age: 18

Weight: "Nicole: No. author if you write that I will castrate you." "Me: I wasn't going to."

Main Features: battle outfit similar to Asuna's main battle outfit in SAO and knowledge of culture and history.

Personality: she always a bit nervous about whether she should be a holy knight and but will try to think of a strategy to get out of bad situations.

Weapon of choice: She uses a bow that doubles as rapier.

Powers: She can use light magic such as creating solid objects made of light such as arrows and other items.

Back story: "Nicole: leave this to me author. Well I was a close friend of Zac's before he came to this world. I came to this world just after Zac went to beacon where i started getting trained to be a holy knight.


	2. Nick Urameshi Profile

"Me: Yo people this is the character profile for the teams resident spirit detective."

"Nick: Yeah no demon or monster is too tough for me."

Nick Urameshi Profile:

Name: Nick Urameshi

Height: 6ft

Age: 19

Main Features: he usually wear's casual clothes even when on a case but when it gets serious he wears special armour light as normal clothes but strong enough to take explosive dust with no damage to the armour or Nick himself.

Personality: despite his over enthusiasm, he's courageous and caring with a moral code that means he will fight for the people most precious to him even if most people "Lani: *cough, cough* you *cough cough*" don't think he can win.

Weapon of Choice: spirit whip that becomes a bow when needed but also uses a katana when needed.

Powers: He has a sixth sense which means he can predict danger along with master control of spirit energy which he can use in the form of a shield, sword and energy shots.

Back story: He's originally from Sarayashiki and is the son of yusuke urameshi. He worked alongside me on multiply missions/cases and ended up being a valuable ally and friend against supernatural evil.

(Author Note: This character is based off the youtuber Lanipator of TFS and I was given permission to create this character from him.)


	3. Scott Freriches Profile

Scott Freriches Profile

Name: Scott Freriches

Height: 5.8ft

Age: 18

Main Features: he looks younger then he actually is but is never seen without wearing a old fashioned hat.

Personality: He is not afraid to speak his mind at all which has often gotten him and the rest of us into trouble but he is also one of the most trust worthy and reliable people out there.

Weapon of Choice: Scythe that can harness his power into it.

Powers: He can open portals that at maximum distance can go across length an entire city.

Backstory: He's a holy knight in training that always gets in trouble because he alwaysed argued with his teachers (how he comes to joining my team well you'll have to wait and see.)

(Author Note: This character is based off the youtuber Kaiserneko of TFS and I was given permission to create this character from him.)


	4. Amber Lee Conners

Amber Lee Corners

Name: Amber Lee Corners

Height: 5'6ft

Age: 19

Main Features: She is a beautiful girl who always looks prepared for most things that come her way.

Personality: one of if not the nicest person out there who will always put others before herself and may act childish but it just makes her who she is.

Weapon of Choice: She prefers a whip for combat.

Powers: She can become pure smoke and turn back again

Background: She is a hunter in training who always had had good luck when it came to winning which is what attracted attention from Zac Tyler as she had the nickname of goddess of victory.

(A.N. This character is based off the real amber lee corners and I have her permission to do this.)


	5. Artemis Evans Profile

Artemis Evans Profile:

Name: Artemis "Stormblade" Evans

Height: 5.8ft

Age: 18

Main Features: has a mix of clothing from his parents like soul's headband and maka's coat, and black fingerless gloves. He has roller blades as a way of moving and that hover boots.

Personality: His personality is a mixture of his parent's personality as he is laid back but also a very good student.

Weapon of choice: twin swords that he summons from his body.

Powers: can change parts of his body or his entire body into a weapon and can see soul wavelengths.

Backstory: Is the son of soul and maka, trained from a young age to use all the weapons of the his family and has extensive knowledge on keshuns and witches.

(A.N Based on my friend Jack with his permission.)


End file.
